Girl from Ozette
by funkymoleperson
Summary: “When you figure out what that pain in your chest means, then you will be able to face Janet as that girl from Ozette once more.” Oneshot. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Summary: "When you figure out what that pain in your chest means, then you will be able to face Janet as that girl from Ozette once more." One-shot. Spoilers.**

**Notes: Semi-Companion to _Four Years Since We Last Met_. **

_Girl from Ozette_

Presea swallowed, looking around at the immense city and feeling a little overwhelmed. Surely it hadn't been this big the last time she'd been here… But then, the young ax woman hadn't been to Meltokio since the two worlds had been reunited. Four and a half years had passed since then, and it seemed like everything was different.

As she walked up the cobblestone steps, Presea looked briefly to her left over at the giant coliseum, unchanging if anything in the city was. She could remember watching Lloyd battle there, and fighting herself, winning both fame and fortune she had never really desired, if being a hero hadn't already given her enough of that.

Some of the group members had dwelled happily in the limelight. Sheena had become chief of Mizuho, and her people had moved to Sylvaraunt, just outside of Iselia, even though the two worlds were one again. Raine, who had been teaching for a few more years at the Iselia schoolhouse, had returned to Himedall to fight against the strong discrimination against half-elves and had somehow managed to win out. After the death of the storyteller who dwelled in the Lactheon Gorge, she was then offered the position and accepted. Genis was studying at the Palmacosta Academy after the city had finally been finished its rebuilding, and was at the top of his class. Regal had finally removed his shackles and would go to a special memorial for Alicia with Presea once a year on the day her sister had passed away. Colette had dived into all the reconstruction projects allowed to her. After financing the rebuilding of Palmacosta, she had then hired a group of helpers, which she worked with to reconstruct Ozette. Presea greatly appreciated what the former Chosen was trying to do, but Ozette would never be the same place for her, and she doubted she'd ever return, preferring to stay in Iselia with Lloyd. As for Zelos…

Presea continued up the last few steps and looked down the path towards the mansions. Zelos's mansion would be sold now, to some other rich lord. Seles had wanted no part of the family's inheritance, preferring to make it on her own, despite her weak health. However, she hadn't made it very long, and it had been _Raine_ of all people who'd intervened. Seles was with her now in the storyteller's cottage, helping with the various tasks, and keeping the other half elf company. The two had an odd sort of friendship in their own right, even though their brothers had hated each other.

Taking a moment to look at the castle and then the church, Presea briefly wondered if a new Pope had been chosen. Not that there was any real religion now…Martel was no goddess, after all. But the things some people believed…

The pink haired ax wielder turned away from the greater buildings and descended the stairway into the mansion area, bypassing the party hall and the place that had once been Zelos's home, finally stopping in front of one of the smaller estates. She lifted her fist to knock on the door but Presea could not bring herself to do it. It had been so long…even when she had first seen Janet four and a half years ago; the girl couldn't even remember her name. By now she might have forgotten her altogether. Howard might have a wisp of memory, but it was Janet Presea wanted to see. The girl she had taught to love music…

"Umm…excuse me?" an uncertain voice to Presea's left asked, making her turn. "May I get past you?"

"J…Janet!" she murmured, unthinkingly. The young woman's eyes widened.

"You know me?" she asked, looking puzzled. "I'm so sorry…I don't think I recognize you, young lady."

Presea opened and closed her mouth slowly. "Umm…I…um…"

Janet looked at her sympathetically. "Is there something wrong? Why don't you come inside and tell me about it? This is my mansion, so we can step right inside. My music teacher left it to me in his will. I have no idea why; he has a son, though the fellow is a stuck up jerk…"

She opened the door and gestured for Presea to come in. Janet shut the door behind them and went into her kitchen to make some tea while Presea nervously paced about the room. When Janet returned, she looked at the shorter girl with mild surprise. "It's alright to sit down, you know."

Presea seated herself on the edge of the couch as Janet sat down in an armchair across from her. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Janet reminded Presea so much of how she always used to talk to the younger girl, that she began to fight back tears, the reality of her lost time suddenly very raw again. One tear escaped her eyelids and trickled down her cheek.

"About twenty or so years ago, back in Ozette, your parents were always working and they didn't have time to take care of you, so you and your brother would always go down to an older girl's house and she'd watch you so your parents wouldn't worry," she said softly, looking down at her hands. "Sometimes when you were being unruly and wouldn't settle down, she'd play you music, to quiet you and to calm her own nerves. Do you still know the tune?"

"I…yes. Her name was Presea, and she'd always play the most beautiful music…it was what inspired me to chase after a career in it. It's been so long since then…" Janet sighed. "I would've liked to see Presea one more time and tell her what she did for me…but I fear she passed away when Ozette was destroyed, four or five years ago."

"She did not pass away," Presea checked herself. "I…I mean, _I_ did not pass away."

Janet looked up sharply. "What?"

"Twenty years ago I was put under an exphere experiment by a man named Vharley, under the former Pope's orders. The experiment was to develop Cruxis Crystals inside human bodies. My body tested positive, and for sixteen years of my life I was a captive of the crystal's powers. I neither aged nor was ever fully conscious during this time. I was near death when a group you now know of as the heroes who reunited the two worlds, found me and were able to get help so that I could return to my normal state. It was at this time I visited you – once, and only once, and you played the tune I once played to you, to me, though you did not know whom I was. I had been in a dreamlike sleep for sixteen years and could not bring myself to put all of this before you. I felt separate from the girl I had been. Now, at sixteen, I'm finally beginning to piece myself together again," Presea explained, looking up to meet Janet's eyes, which were misting up.

"I don't believe it. All this time…" she whispered. Presea nodded.

Janet seemed to have trouble speaking for a few moments. Finally, she said, half laughing, "You appear much younger than I now, despite being my elder. Ironic…"

"I have had the bitter taste of irony in my mouth for long enough," Presea replied. "Would you like to walk with me? We could go and buy something with a sweeter taste."

Janet smiled. "Yes, that sounds delightful. Shortbread with strawberries…that was what you always used to love, wasn't it?"

Presea smiled back. "I'd almost forgotten about that…it'd be nice to have some again."

"I'll treat you, then," Janet replied. "And you can fill me in on your adventures with the heroes. I'd love to hear a firsthand account."

"That would be perfect," Presea replied, feeling warm inside. "Just perfect."

_Fin._


End file.
